I Remember Being Loved
by 001001000110
Summary: Ekspektasi, realita, dan beberapa kilasan peristiwa membuat Indonesia belajar bahwa cinta selalu membutuhkan pengorbanan. Dan kadang, bukan sesuatu yang ditakdirkan untuk dia miliki selamanya. Historical, OC, Indonesia-centric, shonen-ai. RnR?


**Title : I Remember Being Loved**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power is a lawful property of Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, light shonen-ai.**

**Summary : Di saat rakyat mulai mengabaikannya, Indonesia selalu teringat akan orang-orang yang dulu pernah mencintainya. Seberapa banyak dia harus kehilangan? Ekspektasi, realita, dan beberapa kilasan peristiwa membuat Indonesia belajar bahwa cinta selalu membutuhkan pengorbanan. Dan kadang, bukan sesuatu yang ditakdirkan untuk dia miliki selamanya...**

**A/N : Historical-fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Silan Haye, yang atas ide-ide cemerlangnya memberi saya inspirasi untuk menulis cerita yang—sebenarnya—cukup absurd ini. Thanks a lot, dear. Hope you like this little piece of my hardwork... ^^**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Berapa kali kau berharap bahwa saat terbangun dari tidur dan membuka mata, kau sudah menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda? Seberapa sering kau berharap bahwa kau bisa menghapus seluruh ingatanmu selamanya? Atau... pernahkah kau merasa saking frustasinya, berpikir untuk bunuh diri saja dan berdoa bahwa reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada?<em>

_Rasanya wajar untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu jika kau sudah hidup untuk waktu yang terlalu lama. Timbunan kenangan akan hal-hal yang baik maupun buruk, masalah yang selalu datang dan pergi, rutinitas kehidupan yang semakin lama terasa semakin membosankan. Siapapun pasti akan pernah merasakan titik jemu dimana kau mulai merasa bingung untuk apa sebenarnya kau menjalani hidup ini._

_Aku memikirkan hal-hal itu hampir setiap hari, setiap waktu. Saat akan tidur, saat duduk diam di halte menunggu datangnya angkutan umum, saat menghitung detik-detik menjelang berakhirnya tugas keseharian, atau bahkan saat singkat menunggu __**loading**__ halaman jejaring sosial atau situs-situs pencarian. Aku tanpa sadar terus memikirkannya hingga akhirnya merasa terlalu stress dan mencari cara untuk bunuh diri; sebelum sadar bahwa apapun yang kulakukan, aku tak bisa mati._

_Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh begitu. Aku adalah seorang personifikasi negara; selama masih ada rakyatku yang hidup di muka bumi, aku tak akan mati. Suatu hal yang akhir-akhir ini mulai kubenci, bukan kusyukuri. Menjadi orang yang nyaris abadi bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan seperti yang biasa kalian tonton di film-film kartun televisi. Jika kalian telah hidup selama puluhan dekade sepertiku, mati adalah sebuah pilihan yang terdengar lebih menyenangkan untuk dijalani._

_Tentu saja tidak semua pengalaman hidupku menyebalkan. Ada banyak juga saat-saat dimana aku merasa memiliki kehidupan terbaik yang pernah ada. Saat Netherlands mengajariku berbagai macam pendidikan dan budaya, saat America membawa akhir Perang Dunia II; membuat Japan menyerah dan akhirnya aku bisa merdeka, saat-saat seperti itu aku hanya merasa bahagia. Aku merasa sangat bangga, dilahirkan sebagai personifikasi negara Indonesia; negeri kepulauan yang sangat kaya akan sumber daya alam serta beragam budaya._

_Namun sekarang semuanya terasa begitu berbeda. Saat bercermin, rasa-rasanya aku hampir tak mengenali siapa diriku. Bencana terjadi dimana-mana, menyebabkan kerusakan yang tak sedikit jumlahnya. Tsunami, gempa bumi, letusan gunung berapi, dan bencana-bencana lain yang disebabkan oleh manusia. Para rakyatku sendiri._

_Ironis memang. Rakyat yang membuatku tetap hidup, sekarang justru menjadi alasan bagiku untuk ingin mati. Kurasakan bahwa mereka tak lagi mencintaiku. Orang-orang yang kukira bisa kupercaya untuk menjagaku, namun ternyata justru pelan-pelan menghancurkanku. Kemerdekaan yang selama ini kuimpi-impikan, kini menjadi pedang bermata dua yang mulai melukaiku diam-diam._

_Sakit. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya melihat orang yang kaucintai justru berbalik menghianatimu._

_Kadang kupikir, kehidupan di masa penjajahan Netherlands tidak sesakit ini. Meski pada saat itu dia memeras rakyatku, namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa sesungguhnya dia sangat menyayangiku. Dia menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Walaupun harga yang kubayarkan terlalu mahal untuk apa yang pernah ia berikan padaku, aku tak akan pernah melupakan kesedihannya karena kehilangan diriku. Tentu saja aku tahu kenapa. Aku tidak tuli atau terlalu pelupa untuk tidak mengingat apa yang selalu dikatakannya padaku._

_Netherlands mencintaiku._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>**

* * *

><p>Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam ikal duduk di tepian dermaga. Kaki telanjangnya tercelup ke dalam air laut yang kini bersemburat jingga kemerahan, memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya, kelegaan terpancar kuat di bola matanya yang segelap langit malam. Wajah manis itu akhirnya menoleh, tepat saat seorang pria berambut pirang duduk di sebelahnya.<p>

"Hai," sapa pemuda itu ramah.

Pria yang baru datang itu tidak segera menjawab. Mata hijaunya menatap jauh ke depan, asap tembakau perlahan terhembus keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada sang pemberi sapaan.

"Selamat," ujar pria itu pendek.

Pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar. "Akhirnya kau mengakui kedaulatanku juga, Neth," ujarnya cerah. "Kenapa? Sesuatu tidak beres di keju sarapanmu pagi ini?" candanya seraya memukul bahu pria yang tubuhnya berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari dirinya itu.

Personifikasi negara kincir angin itu hanya mendengus pelan. Dibuangnya abu tembakau dari pipanya ke laut sebelum dikembalikannya benda yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berukir itu ke saku jaketnya. Benda itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh mantan koloni tersayangnya itu saat ulang tahunnya dulu. Pemuda itu sudah memberi terlalu banyak untuknya. Kini tiba saat baginya untuk membalas segalanya dengan mengakui eksistensinya kini di mata dunia.

"Jangan ngelunjak, ya," kata Netherlands seraya menyentil perlahan dahi pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau merdeka bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap seenaknya. Aku masih seniormu; dimana rasa hormatmu?"

"Ayolah, Netherlands. Bukannya dulu kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak usah bersikap terlalu sopan padamu?" ujar pemuda itu tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi _mood-killer_ begini?"

Senyum kecil di wajah berbekas luka itu memudar, digantikan oleh pandang sedih saat pria itu memandang ke arahnya. Netherlands memalingkan muka, nadanya terdengar getir saat kemudian dia bicara.

"Sejak kau meninggalkanku."

Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. Bukan salahnya kalau akhirnya dia memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Netherlands. Tapi melihat tatapan sedih di mata yang biasanya penuh ambisi itu, mau tak mau sedikit membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia memang terlalu sentimentil. Itu sebabnya Netherlands begitu mudah memanipulasi dirinya sejak awal.

"Aku menginginkan kebebasan," ucap pemuda itu akhirnya. Dia menunduk, tak ingin beradu pandang dengan mantan penjajahnya. "Aku ingin kesempatan untuk mengatur negeriku sendiri, menentukan sendiri masa depan untuk rakyatku. Aku tak mau lagi diatur olehmu. Aku punya hak untuk membuat takdirku sendiri. Maafkan aku."

"Berhenti minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahmu."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau bersikeras untuk berdiri sendiri, bersikaplah dewasa. Kau tak mau selamanya jadi orang lemah yang selalu butuh perlindunganku, 'kan?"

Netherlands mengawasi ketika perlahan wajah mungil itu mendongak kemudian beralih menatapnya. Mata itu masih tetap sama. Penuh dengan semangat dan antusiasme; seperti saat pertama kali Netherlands menyuruhnya mencium aroma pala, kemudian bersin-bersin dengan hebatnya dan berhari-hari menolak bicara saking kesalnya.

Ya. Pemuda itu masih orang yang sama. Hanya saja, kini tujuan hidupnya yang berbeda. Mereka telah menemui persimpangan jalan dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tak ingin lagi bersamanya. Tak lagi membutuhkannya. Layaknya seorang anak yang telah sanggup berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, Netherlands sudah tidak perlu membimbingnya lagi. Dia hanya akan mengawasinya dari jauh, bersiap untuk memberikan bantuan sebisanya jika seandainya saja dia melihatnya terjatuh.

"Indische?" panggil Netherlands perlahan ketika pemuda itu hanya diam menatapnya.

"Indonesia," ujar pemuda itu akhirnya. "Seluruh dunia kini mengenalku dengan nama itu. Aku bukan lagi seorang bocah kecil yang mengekorimu kemana-mana; minta diajari menulis dan membaca. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Seperti katamu, aku harus bersikap tegas, kan? Karena itu, kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan nama 'Indische' lagi. Bisakah?"

"Kalau itu maumu," ujar Netherlands tersenyum kecil. Dia mengacak perlahan rambut hitam itu dan pemiliknya berseru memprotes. Senyum pria itu makin lebar melihatnya. "Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik sekarang. Sudah tak ada aku lagi yang akan selalu melindungimu. Jangan sampai kalau nanti kau ada masalah, yang bisa kaulakukan hanya menangis lalu mengadu padaku."

"Heh, kaulihat saja nanti," ujar Indonesia nyengir. Dia berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya, namun segera menyerah melihat hasinya sia-sia saja. "Aku pasti bisa jadi negara hebat yang akan dikenal dunia."

"Jalanmu masih panjang dan tidak akan mudah," ujar Netherlands lebih serius. "Kau harus hati-hati mengambil setiap keputusan yang akan mempengaruhi seluruh masa depanmu. Bersikaplah tegas namun bijaksana. Pilih orang-orang yang bisa kau percaya untuk memimpin rakyatmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya."

"Baik. Aku akan mengingatnya. Terima kasih, ya," ujar Indonesia yang kembali mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Dia melihat Netherlands juga menunduk menatapnya dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku sangat kehilangan dirimu, Indonesia," ujar Netherlands lirih. Jemarinya yang penuh bekas luka bergerak turun, membelai pipi di wajah belia itu. Pemuda itu sudah sangat lama hidup bersamanya; berbagi suka dan duka dengan dirinya. Melepaskan pemuda itu serasa memberikan lubang besar yang menganga di hatinya. Sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa mengisi kekosongan tempat pemuda itu sebelumnya berada.

Senyum di wajah Indonesia melembut melihat ekspresi Netherlands. Pria itu benar, perjalanannya masih sangat jauh dan dia tidak boleh sampai salah langkah. Karena itu, dia akan berusaha sebisanya untuk membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dia mempu menjalankan negaranya sendiri. Sudah bukan waktunya untuk kembali pada keadaan masa lalu.

"Aku menyesal... tapi kurasa kita impas," kata Indonesia. "Kita mendapat sesuatu dari satu sama lain, kita juga saling kehilangan apa yang pernah kita miliki. Pertukaran setara, Netherlands. Itu berlaku untuk segala hal di dunia ini."

"Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah kudapat darimu."

"Apa? Rasa-rasanya kau sudah mengambil apa saja yang kaumau."

"Hanya satu hal yang tidak," kata Netherlands. Dia menatap kedua manikhitam mata Indonesia dalam-dalam sebelum menambahkan, "Cintamu."

Indonesia hampir tertawa kalau saja dia tak ingat bahma menertawai perasaan orang lain—apapun alasannya—itu tidak sopan. Ujung-ujungnya, dia hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Cintaku untuk rakyatku," ujarnya kalem.

Netherlands mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, hanya cinta pemuda itu satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah bisa dimilikinya. Tapi paling tidak, dengan berada di posisi yang sama sebagai negara yang berdaulat, Netherlands bisa memperbaiki status hubungannya dengan Indonesia. Dari penjajah dengan koloninya, sekarang menjadi teman yang berbeda usia. Siapa yang tahu jika di masa depan mereka bisa seperti hubungan awal Hungary dan Austria.

"Semoga rakyatmu juga akan mencintaimu, sama besarnya seperti cintamu pada mereka," ujar Netherlands. Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum Netherlands menunduk, kemudian mengecup dahi Indonesia penuh sayang. "Aku mencintaimu."

Airmata Indonesia merebak. Dia mengangkat dirinya dari dermaga sebelum melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Netherlands; menumpahkan tangisan bahagia di dada bidangnya. Untung saja Netherlands sanggup mempertahankan keseimbangan mereka sehingga mereka tidak sampai jatuh ke air laut yang sudah mulai dingin di bawah kaki mereka. Tangan pria itu terangkat, mengusap punggung seorang pemuda yang sangat disayanginya, yang telah melewati hidup bersamanya dari anak-anak hingga beranjak dewasa. Indonesia memejamkan mata. Dari semua hal harus dia sampaikan, saat itu hanya satu yang ingin dia katakan.

"Terima kasih, Netherlands. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Ah, itu sudah lebih dari enam puluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi seperti baru saja terjadi, semuanya masih terasa segar dalam ingatanku. Sebenarnya, aku memang tidak akan pernah lupa. Seluruh catatan sejarah kehidupanku, melekat kuat di otakku bagaikan kumpulan foto yang diambil dari kamera beresolusi tiga puluh dua megapiksel. Begitu jelas hingga ke detil-detilnya.<em>

_Aku tidak akan mengeluh jika saja itu dibarengi dengan kemampuan untuk memilah-milah kenangan mana saja yang ingin kuingat. Sayangnya tidak demikian. Baik atau buruk, semuanya terekam jelas dalam setiap sel memori otakku. Yang membuatku tak tahan adalah jumlah kenangan burukku jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan kenangan yang menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti terus-menerus dipaksa untuk melihat mimpi buruk, bahkan pada saat kau sedang terjaga. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Sungguh._

_Sekarang kurasa kau mulai mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering berkata ingin mati._

_Apa yang dikatakan Netherlands hampir seluruhnya benar. Merdeka bukan berarti aku telah bebas dari masalah. Sesungguhnya aku hanya menukar masalah yang lama dengan masalah yang baru. Seperti peribahasa yang cukup populer; lepas dari kandang singa, masuk ke kandang buaya. Selesai dengan penjajahan, kini berkutat dengan pemberontakan. Aku sempat berpikir apakah dosa Netherlands sudah terlalu banyak hingga Tuhan tak mau mengabulkan doanya untukku._

"_**Semoga rakyatmu juga akan mencintaimu, sama besarnya seperti cintamu pada mereka..."**_

_Sayangnya aku tidak seberuntung itu. Hanya sebagian kecil manusia dari seluruh rakyatku yang bersedia tulus mencintaiku. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang mau berjuang membelaku, siap mengabdikan hidup mereka untukku. Di saat sebagian rakyatku mulai memberontak melawanku, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang terus bertahan menjagaku agar aku tetap berada di pikiran warasku._

_Mungkin ini karma, begitu pikirku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa yang sudah kulakukan sebelumnya hingga aku mendapat balasan yang seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya jika aku mencintai rakyatku, mereka juga balas mencintaiku?_

_Ternyata aku salah. Hukum pertukaran setara tidak berlaku di hadapan sesuatu yang bernama politik._

_Aku bingung setengah mati. Politik bukan sesuatu yang diajarkan oleh Netherlands. Hal itu kupelajari sendiri dengan meminta bantuan dari negara-negara lain. Dan ketika China dan Russia mengajarkan politiknya pada rakyatku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa itu akan menjadi bumerang bagi pemerintahanku._

_Pemberontakan golongan komunis membuatku sakit. Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri luar biasa. Aku hampir-hampir tak bisa duduk tanpa ada seseorang yang membantuku. Saat itu aku tidak meminta perlindungan pada pemerintah karena aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa kupercaya disana. Karena itu, aku meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang kuyakini masih bersih dari pengaruh politik._

_Orang-orang yang selalu bersumpah tak akan pernah menghianatiku._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Indonesia?"<p>

Pemuda yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur kayu itu hanya mengerang pelan seraya mengeratkan selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, serasa ada seseorang yang ingin membetot keluar seluruh isi kepalanya. Kaki dan tangannya juga terasa kram, susah untuk digerakkan. Dia akhirnya menoleh untuk melihat seorang pria muda yang telah beberapa minggu terakhir ini mengurusnya.

"Buruk sekali. Aku hampir tak bisa menggerakkan jemari kakiku," ujar Indonesia pelan.

"Istirahat saja kalau begitu," ucap pria itu seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menaikkan kembali selimut Indonesia yang merosot dari bahunya. "Biarkan kami yang mengurus semuanya."

"Aku percaya pada kalian, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk," ujar Indonesia muram. Dia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sedih. "Aku tidak mau kalau sampai harus kehilangan kalian."

Pria itu tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran Indonesia akan keselamatan dirinya serta rekan-rekannya yang lain. Jujur saja, waktu pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang personifikasi negara, dia mengira bahwa remaja berperawakan kurus itu sudah gila. Namun ketika dia menunjukkan sebuah dokumen rahasia negara yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah mungkin dimiliki pemuda sepertinya, mau tak mau dia harus percaya. Rupanya... yang namanya keajaiban itu memang benar-benar ada.

"Pierre..."

Letnan Satu Pierre Tendean menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Dia melihat Indonesia memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Sungguh aneh saat menatap wajah yang masih begitu muda, namun matanya menyiratkan begitu banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya. Pierre tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan macam apa yang mungkin telah dijalani Indonesia di masa penjajahan Netherlands. Menakjubkan melihat bahwa pemuda itu mampu bertahan, bahkan sanggup mendapatkan kemerdekaan. Hal itu semakin menguatkan perasaannya, meyakinkan tekadnya untuk terus berjuang mewujudkan impian negaranya.

Demi Indonesia.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Indonesia," kate Pierre lembut, mengusap pelan dahi sang negara tercinta yang mulai dibasahi titik-titik keringat. "Kami akan selalu berada di sisimu, melindungimu, menjagamu. Itu sudah menjadi sumpah kami, Indonesia. Percayalah pada kami."

"Kau tidak harus pergi," ujar Indonesia seraya menggenggam erat tangan pria itu, menghalanginya agar tak meninggalkan tempat. "Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku yakin sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di luar sana. Kumohon. Tetaplah disini."

"Tapi ini sudah tugasku," ujar Pierre tegas, meski dengan nada yang tetap lembut. "Aku harus ke rumah Jenderal Nasution hari ini. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan tugas penting begitu saja hanya karena kekhawatiranmu."

"Bagiku saat ini tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada keselamatanmu," ujar Indonesia bersikeras. "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku sampai kehilangan kau? Oh, Tuhan... Tidak. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya."

"Kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan kami, Indonesia. Kami akan selalu setia padamu."

"Tapi jika kalian mati..."

"Maka kami telah mati untukmu," kata Pierre memotong kalimat cemas Indonesia. "Dengarkan aku. Kami telah bersumpah untuk menyerahkan hidup dan mati kami hanya untukmu. Sudah kewajiban dan tanggung jawab kami untuk melindungimu, apapun resikonya. Kami tidak bisa mundur begitu saja. Di dunia ini, tak ada satu pun hal yang bisa kita dapatkan tanpa pengorbanan. Dan jika untuk mengembalikan keadaanmu seperti sedia kala nyawa kami harus menjadi bayarannya, itu sebuah harga yang pantas untuk kami berikan."

"Tidak! Tidak! Pierre! Kumohon jangan pergi!" seru Indonesia panik ketika pria itu meremas tangannya perlahan sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya. "Pierre! Kumohon kembalilah!"

Pria itu berhenti di ambang pintu kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Indonesia. Hatinya terasa sangat perih melihat keadaan pemuda itu; terbaring tak berdaya dengan airmata membasahi wajah yang memandang penuh permohonan ke arahnya.

"Kumohon..."

Senyum itu, Indonesia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Pierre hanya menanggapi permohonannya dengan tersenyum tipis, seolah mengatakan 'jangan-khawatir-aku-pasti-kembali' untuk menenangkannya. Namun perasaan Indonesia tak bisa dibohongi. Hatinya terus mengatakan bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat senyum sang perwira negara.

"Sampai jumpa, Indonesia."

Indonesia hanya diam tak bergerak ketika Pierre mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu padanya kemudian membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Suaranya terus terngiang di telinganya, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan tempat dimana Pierre sebelumnya berdiri. Air matanya mengalir dalam diam sementara hatinya berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Indonesia sama sekali tak bisa tidur malam itu. Dia terus menerus memikirkan Pierre, berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka semua. Indonesia menelan ludah ketika tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, susah payah mencoba menggapai segelas air yang berada di atas meja. Jemarinya sudah menyentuh permukaan gelas itu ketika sengatan rasa sakit mendadak menghantam dadanya. Tangannya tersentak dan karenanya menyenggol gelas itu hingga jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berderai.

Tubuh Indonesia serasa membeku melihatnya. Dia terus menyugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang terjadi baru saja bukanlah pertanda. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai siaran berita RRI membawakan mimpi buruk baginya.

PKI telah mengambil alih kekuasaan. PKI membunuh para perwira yang tergabung dalam pasukan TNI Angkatan Darat. PKI mengendalikan semuanya.

Indonesia hanya bisa terbaring diam di tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya serasa kosong mendengar berita tersebut. Bahkan saat pasukan yang dipimpin Jenderal Soeharto berhasil menemukannya beberapa waktu kemudian, dia tak mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya. Begitu sang komandan militer mengabarkan bahwa Lettu Pierre Tendean menjadi salah satu korban, Indonesia langsung jatuh pingsan. Dirinya begitu terpukul menyadari kenyataan bahwa pria itu tak akan pernah kembali.

Pierre telah meninggalkan dirinya selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Kuakui bahwa aku sedikit egois. Aku ingin orang-orang yang telah menyakitiku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Aku ingin mereka merasakan kehilangan yang sama, agar mereka tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya. Namun seperti menyiram bensin ke dalam api, semua itu justru tidak membantu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik.<em>

_Kadang aku merasa menyesal telah merdeka. Saat masa penjajahan Netherlands dulu, paling tidak semua rakyatku saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Mereka saling menolong, bahu-membahu saling meringankan penderitaan yang mereka rasakan. Bukannya saling menyakiti dan menghancurkan untuk berebut kekuasaan._

_Kekuasaan memang sebuah hal yang aneh. Orang sanggup melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan, tak peduli mereka menggunakan cara yang baik atau buruk. Kekuasaan bisa merusak moral, membutakan pemegangnya dengan kenikmatan semu duniawi yang bisa ditawarkannya. Aku banyak belajar bahwa tidak semua orang dapat kupercaya untuk memegang kekuasaan. Tidak setelah melihat apa yang kualami terakhir kali._

_Beberapa dekade setelahnya berlalu dengan aman setelah aku berganti pemimpin. Ekonomi, sosial dan keamanan berada di kondisi yang cukup stabil. Kupikir saat itu aku telah membuat sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Namun ternyata aku terlalu cepat merasa lega. Setelah mengalami banyak hal paska merdeka, seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa penyalahgunaan kekuasaan akan menjadi masalahku yang paling utama._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Kuliah?"<p>

Presiden Soeharto menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu baik-baik. Di tengah usianya yang telah bertambah tua, dia harus bisa memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya bukanlah halusinasinya semata.

"Benar, Pak. Saya ingin kuliah," ujar Indonesia tegas. "Tidak bermaksud ofensif, Pak, tapi saya merasa sedikit bosan akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja saya senang dengan keadaan yang stabil begini. Saya hanya menginginkan sedikit perubahan suasana dan lingkungan. Itu saja, Pak."

"Tapi... kenapa harus kuliah?" tanya Soeharto tidak mengerti. "Kalau soal perubahan suasana, kau bisa berlibur ke luar kota atau luar negeri."

"Yah... Sebagian karena saya ingin melihat seperti apa generasi muda bangsa ini, Pak," jelas Indonesia tersenyum. "Saya kira ini bukan suatu masalah, 'kan?"

Soeharto menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan menjadi masalah atau tidak," ujarnya tak yakin. "Tapi kau punya banyak tugas-tugas kenegaraan, Indonesia. Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikannya kalau perhatianmu terbagi dengan tugas kuliah juga?"

"Saya tidak berniat menyelesaikan pendidikan ini sampai akhir, Pak. Ini hanya untuk sementara," ujar Indonesia. "Lagipula dengan pengetahuan yang saya miliki, saya tidak perlu benar-benar fokus terhadap kuliah. Saya jamin bahwa pekerjaan utama saya tidak akan terbengkalai, Pak."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Soeharto seraya menatap Indonesia tajam dari balik kacamatanya.

"Yakin, Pak," ujar Indonesia tegas.

"Baiklah," ujar Soeharto yang kembali menghela napas. Dia mengambil telepon kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Dia berbicara cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang untuk mengatur dokumen-dokumen yang kau perlukan selama penyamaran ini. Aku memasukkanmu ke Universitas Trisakti sebagai mahasiswa pindahan dari luar kota. Bersikaplah yang meyakinkan. Kau akan ditempatkan di Fakultas Hukum untuk program Sarjana. Dan..." Soeharto berhenti sejenak untuk memandang Indonesia yang senyumnya kini melebar hingga hampir menyentuh telinga, "apa nama yang kauinginkan?"

"Lintang, Pak," sahut Indonesia segera. Dia sudah memikirkan nama itu jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan keinginannya pada sang presiden. Nama itu memiliki ciri khasnya, karena itu dia menganggap itu sudah cukup mewakilinya. "Lintang Khatulistiwa."

****x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****

Sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya membuat Indonesia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Matanya menatap seorang pemuda yang kurang lebih seusianya dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan badan sedikit lebih besar dari dirinya. Pemuda itu menyandang tas ransel di bahu kirinya, tersenyum menatap Indonesia.

"Hai," sapanya ramah.

"Umm... Hai," balas Indonesia sedikit ragu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pemuda itu tertawa. Dia menggelengkan kepala kemudian menepuk bahu Indonesia seraya berkata, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," ujarnya tersenyum. "Daritadi kulihat kau lewat koridor sini sudah lebih dari tiga kali. Kau tersesat? Mahasiswa baru, ya?"

Indonesia jadi nyengir salah tingkah. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, pemuda itu akhirnya berkata canggung, "Umm... iya. Aku mahasiswa pindahan dari Surabaya. Bisa kaubantu aku mencari kelas untuk mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum?"

"Lho? Anak FH?" ujar pemuda itu bersemangat. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya lalu berkata antusias, "Aku juga anak FH. Kenalkan, Elang Mulia Lesmana."

****x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****

"Aku... enggak suka dengan pemerintahan yang sekarang."

Tangan Indonesia yang sudah setengah jalan menyuapkan es cendol, berhenti sejenak dan mengambang di udara. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak dia menyamar menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Trisakti, dan Elang telah menjadi sahabat baiknya. Dia mendongak memandang pemuda itu yang hanya diam memainkan gelasnya seraya menerawang, menatap ke seberang jalan yang dipenuhi orang berlalu-lalang. Indonesia mengembalikan sendok ke gelasnya sebelum memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Indonesia penasaran.

"Karena mereka KKN," ujar Elang perlahan, matanya masih terlihat menerawang. "Krisis moneter yang sekarang penyebabnya pasti menumpuknya utang luar negeri yang didahului maraknya korupsi. Lalu Soeharto yang dengan ajaib bisa bertahan enam periode berturut-turut; apa lagi kalau bukan kolusi dan _money-politic_? Dan soal nepotisme, kurasa itu sudah jelas."

"Tapi itu semua berefek ke seluruh rakyat Indonesia," ujar Indonesia masih kurang mengerti. "Pemerintah tak melakukan kesalahan secara langsung terhadapmu. Jadi, kenapa kau harus benci dengan mereka?"

Elang akhirnya menoleh untuk memberinya tatapan 'apa-kau-sudah-gila?'. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja karena aku cinta Indonesia."

Indonesia terpaku mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa memandang dalam diam ketika pemuda itu berdiri kemudian membayar minumannya beserta milik Indonesia. Elang menoleh Indonesia yang bengong menatapnya sebelum menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya.

"Woi! Ayo balik ke kampus," ujar Elang tersenyum geli melihat Indonesia tergagap kaget. "Makanya jangan melamun," tambahnya lalu berbalik kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Indonesia.

"Eh? Elang! Tunggu!" Indonesia melompat berdiri sebelum bergegas mengejar Elang yang telah berjalan jauh mendahuluinya. Dia menarik tangan pemuda itu keras-keras, memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya pelan.

Elang memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Apa yang benar?" ujarnya bingung.

Indonesia menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. "Apa benar kau cinta Indonesia?" ulangnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apa kau akan terus mencintai Indonesia atau suatu saat nanti kau akan berpaling jika sesuatu yang menggiurkan ditawarkan padamu?"

"Hei! Jangan samakan aku dengan munafik pemerintahan ya!" seru Elang yang jadi sedikit emosi. "Negeri ini tanah airku, tumpah darahku. Tak akan kumaafkan siapa saja yang berani merusaknya. Kaupikir kenapa aku masuk ke Fakultas Hukum? Itu karena aku ingin mengadili mereka-mereka yang sudah membuat rakyat sengsara! Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jika suatu saat nanti aku diharuskan untuk mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi Indonesia, aku sudah siap melakukannya. Jika untuk mengembalikan Indonesia seperti semula aku harus mengorbankan nyawa, itu adalah harga yang siap kubayar kapan saja. Kau mengerti?"

Indonesia hanya diam terpaku ketika sensasi deja vu merobek ingatannya. Jika Elang gemetar karena emosi yang ditahannya, tubuh Indonesia gemetar karena kilasan-kilasan kejadian di masa lalu tentang orang-orang yang selalu mencintainya. Tidak bisa. Indonesia tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan Elang juga.

Elang terkejut bukan main ketika Indonesia tiba-tiba menghambur memeluknya. Otaknya serasa membeku ketika dia mendengar pemuda itu berkata pelan, teredam oleh material jaketnya yang menutupi wajah Indonesia.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

Selama sepuluh menit berikutnya, Elang seperti mengalami kram otak ketika Indonesia menjelaskan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja awalnya dia mengira pemuda itu bercanda. Tapi setelah melihat dokumen-dokumen penting kenegaraan yang dibawa Indonesia serta sebuah album foto yang menunjukkan fisik Indonesia tak pernah berubah sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu, akhirnya dia percaya—dengan berat hati—bahwa personifikasi negara itu benar-benar ada.

"Ini... rasanya jadi aneh sekali," ujar Elang seraya menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku cinta Indonesia, dan kau adalah Indonesia. Jadi... aku mencintaimu, eh?"

"Hei! Tidak usah horor begitu. Anggap saja kau mencintai sahabat atau saudaramu," ujar Indonesia segera. "Kau tidak perlu merasa canggung karena takut membuatnya terdengar seperti sesuatu yang romantis."

Namun Elang justru tersenyum. Berikutnya, giliran Indonesia yang mengalami kram otak ketika Elang menunduk, mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum berbisik penuh sayang,

"Kurasa... aku tidak keberatan membuatnya terdengar seperti sesuatu yang romantis."

****x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****

"Dimana Elang?"

Gadis yang ditanya Indonesia itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Memangnya Elang tidak memberitahumu?" tanyanya.

"Kalau dia memberitahuku, aku tidak akan tanya padamu."

"Hei... Tidak perlu sewot juga, 'kan."

"Jadi, dimana Elang?"

"Dia sama anak-anak senat mau demo," jelas gadis itu, tidak melihat wajah Indonesia yang langsung memucat. "Mau menuntut supaya Soeharto turun dari jabatannya sebagai presi—"

Indonesia langsung melesat pergi bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah membuat seorang sopir taksi trauma karena todongan senjatanya, Indonesia akhirnya mencapai tempat diadakannya orasi mahasiswa itu. Dia menoleh sekeliling mencari Elang, namun mahsiswa yang mulai berlarian membuatnya tak bisa memperhatikan wajah mereka. Indonesia merangsek maju ketika terdengar suara tembakan yang serasa membekukan sarafnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kalap, Indonesia tidak mempedulikan peluru yang berseliweran di sekitarnya. Dia terus berlari ke arah tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan jauh di depannya. Indonesia tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya kakinya terasa lemas begitu melihatnya.

Elang terbaring diantara mereka, dengan darah mengalir dari lubang peluru di dada kirinya.

Indonesia menjatuhkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat-erat. Suara tangisannya tenggelam oleh hiruk-pikuk mahasiswa di sekitarnya, jeritan histeris penuh teror membahana di udara. Tangan Elang gemetar membelai pipinya, bibir pucat mengucap kata yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Indonesia.

"Aku... mencintaimu..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Semua kenangan itu, aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya sekarang. Meski kadang kilasan kejadian-kejadian itu selalu datang dalam tidurku, aku menekannya sebisaku. Aku juga tidak pernah menceritakan pengalaman atau kesedihanku pada siapapun, tidak juga pada Netherlands meski akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghiburku. Terus mengingatkanku bahwa di dunia yang telah kacau ini...<em>

_...aku tidak pernah sendirian._

_Pemerintahanku benar-benar sakit, tapi aku hampir-hampir tidak peduli lagi. KKN sudah seperti virus yang tak tertanggulangi, membuat puluhan kasus tak terselesaikan karena maraknya mafia hukum macam kasus Tommy Soeharto maupun Bank Century. Aku bosan. Aku muak._

_Aku ingin mati saja._

_Namun kejamnya takdir membuatku terus hidup menyaksikan kebusukan yang tak akan pernah berhenti. Meski rasa sakit karena kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai terus membekas di hati dan ingatanku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang berharga di kehidupan mereka. Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan kasih sayang, sepenuhnya terlindungi dalam pelukan hangat mereka._

_Aku akan selalu ingat seperti apa rasanya, dicintai dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati oleh mereka. Selamanya..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Sedang apa kau disini?"<p>

"Nonton pertandingan, lah. Masa' kausuruh aku menari hula di tengah lapangan sana?"

"Ayolah, serius. Bukannya kau harusnya menghadiri KTT ASEAN?"

"Malas. Nanti aku pasti diganggu China dan Russia yang juga hadir untuk konferensi lain."

"Disini toh kau juga diganggu Malaysia."

"Hehehehe... Bocah narsis itu tidak akan banyak lagak disini. Kita menyabet semua medali itu di depan hidungnya."

Pemuda lawan bicara Indonesia itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau personifikasi negaranya itu sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Kenapa dia bisa tahu identitas Indonesia? Yah... Karena dia dianggap sebagai salah satu atlet yang hampir selalu mengharumkan nama Indonesia. Karena itu, Indonesia memberinya kepercayaan ekstra untuk mengetahui identitasnya. Tentu saja setelah disumpah berkali-kali untuk menjaganya sebagai rahasia.

Indonesia bertepuk tangan keras ketika mengawasi jalannya pertandingan di lapangan sana. Untuk sementara, dia melupakan pekerjaannya untuk sedikit bersenang-senang menikmati pesta olahraga terbesar se-Asia Tenggara; SEA GAMES XXVI yang diselenggarakan di kediamannya. Dia butuh sedikit penyegaran. Semua pekerjaan dan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu lama-lama bisa membuatnya gila.

"Indonesia..."

Sang personifikasi negara menoleh pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sesaat pemuda itu terlihat tak yakin; jemarinya memainkan botol minuman yang tergenggam di tangan basah berkeringat. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian menoleh Indonesia.

"Ada sesuatu... yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucapnya pelan.

Alis Indonesia terangkat sebelah melihat sikap pemuda itu yang baginya tiba-tiba terlihat aneh. Setelah mendadak gugup, sekarang pemuda itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah hendak menembus masuk ke dalam jiwa Indonesia hanya dengan menatap matanya. Mata itu...

TIDAK! TUNGGU DULU!

Indonesia mendadak merasa panik mengenali tatapan mata pemuda itu. Dia pernah melihatnya. Tatapan yang sama dengan yang selalu dilihatnya di mata Netherlands, Pierre dan Elang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Itu semua tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Tidak. Jangan...

"Indonesia..."

Indonesia menelan ludah. Dia tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman; apapun yang dikhawatirkannya akan terjadi, pasti akan terjadi. Karena itu dia hanya bisa duduk diam, terpaku tak bisa bergerak saat pemuda itu akhirnya mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

><p><strong>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lagi?<em>

**~ FIN ~**

**A/N : Ending macam apa ituuuuuuu? #ngumpet Uhuhuhuhuhu... Saya emang enggak bakat bikin historical. Maaf kalau jelek. Maaf sekali. Saya sudah berusaha. Sungguh... #mulaimewek #ditendang**

**Ada yang mau tebak-tebak buah manggis, siapa itu yang terakhir 'nembak' Indonesia kita tercinta? Yang jawabannya betul saya kasih piring cantik. #dilemparpiring**

**Ummm... Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, mana-mana saja yang perlu saya perbaiki. Yang sudah baca sampai sini, saya acungi jempol karena enggak katarak membaca cerita yang abal ampun-ampunan ini. Untuk Silan, jangan kemplang saya kalau enggak sesuai ekspektasi. #berlindungdibawahfryingpan**

**Okay! See you next time! ^^**


End file.
